Decoders that generate a decoder program through interpretation by a finite state machine based on ASN. 1 are known.
It is conceivable to produce an EXI encoder through a similar process. An EXI encoder converts a text XML document to a binary format according to EXI specifications for efficient exchange of XML documents.
To correctly map bit strings generated by the EXI encoder to elements in the XML document when such an EXI encoder is used, it is necessary to prepare all items in the original XML document for encoding in advance, which results in an increased amount of code. Such an EXI encoder is not suited for inclusion into an embedded device with limited resources.